


My Future Is Not With You

by GeniusEmpress



Category: K-pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusEmpress/pseuds/GeniusEmpress
Summary: “Jess, are you okay?” there's a voice calling her.Jessica looks over the person and saw her sister looking at her with worried eyes. Jessica nodded her head as a sign she’s fine.“The wedding will start in a half-hour. All of the guests already here.” Krystal said.
Relationships: Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon
Kudos: 14





	My Future Is Not With You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'll apologise in advance for any mistakes. Visit me on Twitter @mavezi30 if you want to say hi.

When she was a child, Jessica often dreams about her wedding. She always thought she would get married for love. Always thought one day she'll meet her soulmate, and then spend their life together 'until death do us part'.

On her last teenage year, after debuting, she found the one that she thought her soulmate, still is if she honest with herself. Jessica couldn’t exactly remember when she falls in love. She only recalls the time they spent together. Vocal training, dance practises, acting classes, even when they had breaks between practices, both of them always together.

She never thought she’ll fall in love with someone who has the same personality as her. From what she always hears, your soulmate will have different personalities from you. Which why she is surprised because both of them are introvert, like to keep it to themselves rather than talking to others.

Jessica forgot about her wedding dream until she’s in her twenties. She dreams about marrying a certain person on one of beach in the US, as they definitely can’t get married in Korea. With their families attending the wedding and the girls will probably fight for the maid of honour titles. Both of them even brought each other rings to implement the idea of getting married to each other. She still has the ring, always wearing it on her ring finger, sometimes she kept it around her neck like a necklace.

They have been together for the same amount she has been a trainee. She confesses that their relationship is not as smooth as people have thought, they have up and down moments. If she can admit herself, their down moments are more than their up moments. They fight over small things. But she believed because the amounts of time they’ve been together, they can handle any problem that comes in their way.

Never once she imagined they will be ended up this way, losing each other because of small things. Maybe that’s the biggest problem they had. Every time they had a disagreement, they never really talk about it to each other, prefer to just let the problem go itself. By not talking, it can affect your trust in each other. It’s a lesson that Jessica learns in a hard way.

She didn’t know why she recalls her wedding dream now as she already buried the dream along with her memories of that person. The wedding dream that Jessica had will be only a dream that can never be happening. A dream that Jessica kept behind as her past, the one that she didn’t want to recall again because it hurt her too much.

“Jess, are you okay?” there’s a voice calling her.

Jessica looks over the person and saw her sister looking at her with worried eyes. Jessica nodded her head as a sign she’s fine.

“The wedding will start in a half-hour. All of the guests already here.” Krystal said.

Right, wedding, her wedding to be exact. Jessica looks at her reflection in the mirror. She’s wearing a white wedding dress with a crown on top of her head. The dress itself is the one she designed ages ago, a supposedly present for Sooyoung because Jessica believes she’ll be the first one who will decide to get married. Never thought Jessica will be the first.

Maybe this is why she remembers her wedding dream because of in the next 30 minutes, she’ll be a married woman. The only differences, instead of marrying for love, she’ll be marrying a man she didn’t love. Instead of Taeyeon, it will be Tyler, who will be waiting for her on the altar. For the sake of her company and business. A gold digger as people will call her because she is marrying for money. Not that she cares because it’s not only her who will get the benefits.

The girls who once she called sisters, wouldn’t be here too. She didn’t know if Taeyeon or the rest of the girls had heard about her upcoming wedding. If they did, there’s no form of contacts from them to confirm the news itself. Not that they already in contacts, the last time Jessica saw her ex-members were exactly the day she left for the US as she need to prepare for her business.

A small part of her wishes they’ll be here, sitting among the guests as they wait for the ceremony. But it’s only a dream, like how she wishes Taeyeon will come and save her from marrying Tyler.

Jessica takes a deep breath before releasing it. Saying to herself this is the choice she made. A choice where a future without Taeyeon and her members in her life. A choice where her happiness won’t be her main priority. A life she’ll spend as a business transaction.

“Jess…”

Jessica looks up to her sister and saw Krystal look at her with concern. Krystal knew how much it will hurt her sister from marrying Tyler. After all, this wedding is only a business transaction between Jessica and Tyler.

“There’s still time to cancel the wedding, unnie.”

“No. I’m ready, Krystal.” Jessica shakes her head and looks down at her hand. She then takes a ring that Taeyeon gave to her out of her finger and then put it on the table. Even though it hurt her, she really needs to move on from her past and her memories. She wishes she can get through her future without happiness in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> Any constructive comments and kudos are welcome. Have a good day.


End file.
